


Таинство

by kira_sky



Series: Отец Чарльз [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Prayer, Priests, Repression, Roman Catholicism, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Начало 1960-х годов. Чарльз вырос набожным, поступил в семинарию и принял сан священника. Он координирует волонтерскую помощь нескольким благотворительным организациям в Нью-Йорке, где находится его приход, и абсолютно не против жить в нищете (хотя его сестра Рейвен периодически приезжает, чтобы спросить, не скучает ли он по шампанскому). Затем он начинает сотрудничать с еврейской организацией, которая помогает бедным, что встречает некоторое сопротивление со стороны католического руководства. Но Чарльз твердо уверен, что все люди - дети Бога и должны делать то, что правильно. Он встречает руководителя этой организации Эрика Леншерра - еврея, пережившего Холокост. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Чарльзу приходится противостоять величайшему искушению в своей жизни и учениям церкви о том, что такое любовь.В этом АУ у Чарльза есть его способности - просто он об этом не знает.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324190) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



Отец Чарльз _знает_.  


Если вы приходите к нему, неважно — для исповеди или светской беседы за чашечкой кофе, он каким-то образом всегда знает, что вас беспокоит. Даже раньше, чем вы это озвучите. Иногда он знает это еще до того момента, когда вы сами это осознаете. Не существует секретов настолько постыдных, боли настолько глубокой, чтобы отец Чарльз не мог бы понять. И когда он говорит, глядя на вас своими глубокими синими глазами, вы действительно _чувствуете_ , как сильно он хочет, чтобы вы справились, как важно для него, чтобы вы придерживались веры и поступали правильно.  


Как и любой другой молодой священник, занимающий низший сан в большой церкви, он служил только ранние утренние мессы. Но вскоре они стали посещаться лучше, чем когда бы то ни было за очень долгое время. Он выполнял ту же изнурительную благотворительную работу, что и его коллеги, но привносил с собой ощущение энергии и цели, которое передавалось и остальным. Волонтеры возвращались раз за разом, приводя с собой друзей. Нуждающиеся находили свои визиты в столовую или приют не такими как раньше и странно воодушевляющими. Все, что они получали от отца Чарльза, было даром, преподнесенным с радостью, как от друга.  


Он вырос недалеко от города, и были те, кто знал, что отец Чарльз на самом деле был единственным сыном в очень состоятельной семье. Некоторые даже видели их великолепный особняк в Уэстчестере. Они сравнивали его с двухкомнатными епархиальными апартаментами, в которых отец Чарльз жил сейчас, дешевыми и потрепанными, и говорили, что это человек, чей обет скромности действительно искренний. Единственным свидетельством его унаследованного богатства была сестра, молодая и хорошенькая модница, которая увозила его раз в месяц в дорогой ресторан. Те несколько хороших шерстяных свитеров, которые носил отец Чарльз, были ее рождественскими подарками. Единственными, которые он принимал.  


Слухи начали распространяться еще в семинарии, но теперь это было нечто большее, чем просто слухи. Некоторые говорили, что Бог благословил отца Чарльза способностями большими, чем у обычных смертных. Кое-кто даже задавался вопросом, не совершит ли он нечто великое, за что будет в свое время причислен к лику святых.  


Отец Чарльз знает, что он благословлен. Только Бог мог дать ему этот дар — видеть человеческие души, утешать и наставлять.  


Но он также знает, что он не святой.  


* * *  


Священники исповедовались чаще, чем большинство людей.  


— Я борюсь, — прошептал Чарльз в сетчатое окошко. Он прекрасно знал, что это отец Джером там, тот самый, который слушает игры «Нью-Йорк Янкиз» по ректорскому радио. Но окошко позволяло создать иллюзию анонимности. Эта иллюзия помогала более ясно понять, что тот, кто слушает наиболее внимательно, это Бог. — Насколько бы сильной не была моя вера в мое призвание, есть пути, которых я не достоин. Почему Бог позвал меня, но до сих пор не дал мне…  


Он замялся, и отец Джером спросил:  


— Что ты чувствуешь не было дано тебе?  


Тот, кто слушает наиболее внимательно, это Бог. Чарльз глубоко вдохнул.  


— Харизма целомудрия.  


На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Боль разочарования прозвучала в голосе отца Джерома, когда он заговорил:  


— Ты нарушил свой обет?  


— Нет, отче. Я боролся, и я был сильным, но это… это все тело. Это не то, что я чувствую сердцем, — Чарльз плотнее прижал ладони друг к другу. — Целомудрие — это дар Святого Духа, но он никогда не был дарован мне. Почему он благословил меня этим призванием, но до сих пор оставляет меня таким уязвимым? Я знаю, это борьба, и она не должна быть легкой, но на протяжении всего обучения я верил, что священная благодать изменит меня.  


Он вспомнил себя в семинарии — молодой мужчина, лежащий на кровати в темноте, пытающийся игнорировать желания своего тела и те картинки, которые рисовало его воображение. В то время он пытался понять черный юмор в старой шутке о том, что целибат не так уж плох спустя первые десять лет. Чарльз был настолько набожным, настолько искренним, что воздерживался даже от мастурбации, расценивая ее как поражение.  


Все это время он терпел, все это время, и теперь…  


Отец Джером сказал:  


— Мы не должны ждать, что священная благодать защитит нас от всех искушений. Многие из нас борются против похоти.  


Чарльз прикрыл глаза. Похоть не была его врагом — о, она насмехалась над ним, дразнила его, затмевала собой дневной свет, высвечивая его мечты, но он бы никогда не нарушил свой обет только из-за похоти.  


Еще в семинарии он научился защищаться от похоти. Но не от любви.  


* * *  


 _Шестью месяцами ранее._  


_Зима. Серая и холодная. Воспоминания о Рождестве уже потускнели в памяти, а весна все еще кажется такой далекой. Первый день новой работы. Чарльз стоял в маленьком потрепанном офисе, не слишком отличающимся от его собственного, сохраняя на лице улыбку, несмотря на крики._  


— Да, правление дало согласие, — говорит Эрик Леншерр, директор офиса социальной помощи иммигрантам. — Без финансовой поддержки мы не сможем продолжать работу. Так что я понимаю, что это необходимо, — выдвижной ящик захлопнулся, стопки бумаг задрожали. — Но я клянусь вам, отче, если я услышу хотя бы одно слово от вас или ваших волонтеров об Иисусе или Евангелие, если вы попытаетесь использовать положение, в котором оказались эти люди, как предлог, чтобы обратить их…  


— Я даю вам слово, — Чарльз отвечает настолько тихо, что Эрик моментально успокаивается. Он выглядит так, будто только увидел Чарльза. — Ни один человек из моего прихода не пришел сюда с целью проповедовать. Если беженцы-католики будут нуждаться в духовных консультациях — я готов предоставить их. Во всех остальных случаях — исключительно свободные руки для помощи.  


Это же обещание было дано католической епархии и являлось одной из причин, почему было так сложно получить разрешение работать с офисом социальной помощи.  


Тонкие губы Эрика растянулись в выражении, слишком кривом, чтобы быть улыбкой.  


— В таком случае вы готовы к тому, чтобы драить кухню.  


_Отмывать грязную плитку руками, стоя на коленях, чувствуя, как металлическая стружка врезается в кончики пальцев. Ощущать молчаливое присутствие Эрика. Помогать отсортировать файлы по разным языкам, обнаруживая, что они с Эриком оба знают минимум три из них. Находить волонтеров для помощи в поиске жилья и репетиторов для детей, в переводе юридических документов._  


_Яростная преданность Эрика своему делу. Он всегда в офисе еще до того, как Чарльз приезжает утром. И он все еще в офисе, как бы поздно Чарльз не уходил вечером. Первый взгляд на чернильные цифры на запястье Эрика. Сочувствие, которое вонзается в Чарльза остро, подобно стреле, пронзившей Святую Терезу. Документ, раскрывающий прошлое Эрика — жена и дочь мертвы. Чарльз может различить их фигуры в тенях, падающих на Эрика. Его злость такая огромная и темная, что почти скрывает собой хорошего человека. Почти, но не совсем._  


Иммигранты были в основном из стран Восточного блока — по всей видимости, организация Леншерра возникла из инициативы помочь советским евреям — но время от времени приезжали и другие. Чарльз открыл в себе талант преподавания английского как второго языка. Он каким-то образом знал — просто знал — какое слово или понятие ищут его ученики. С ним они быстрее схватывали смысл, находили правильные термины в своей памяти. В те моменты Чарльзу казалось, что верный путь снова зовет его.  


_Эрик всегда наблюдает. Сначала настороженно, остерегаясь еще одного предательства, которых в его жизни и так уже было слишком много. Затем со скупым одобрением. Затем с более полным одобрением, которое включает нечто большее, чем просто присутствие Чарльза. Случайный обмен шутками. Ланч в кошерном кафе в конце улицы. Игра в баскетбол один на один, которую Чарльз проигрывает с разгромным счетом. Прогулки в центральном парке. Откровения. Аргументы. Общая любовь к шахматам._  


_Послеобеденные шахматы в парке._  


_Вечерние шахматы в квартире Эрика._  


Теперь над городом лето, теплое и туманное. Они с Эриком, неразлучные друзья, идут бок о бок по парку. Искушение трепещет где-то глубоко внутри, становится сильнее с каждым вздохом, разрастается внутри Чарльза, пока он не начинает чувствовать, что оно вот-вот расколет его пополам.  


* * *  


— Уедешь на некоторое время, — говорит отец Джером.  


Они больше не в исповедальне. Теперь они сидят на кухне, едят те же обычные кукурузные хлопья, что и всегда по утрам. «Янкиз» сегодня не играют, так что в ограниченном пространстве маленькой комнаты не на что отвлечься.  


— Сменишь обстановку, — отцу Джерому явно нравится его идея. — Это не перевод — ты делаешь так много тут...  


Чарльз подавил волну страха от мысли об окончательном переезде. Затем задумался, не значит ли этот страх, что именно это он и должен сделать.  


— Скорее отпуск. Проведешь какое-то время в Риме. Ты должен быть среди наших наблюдателей на Втором Ватиканском соборе.  


Это уникальная возможность. Ученый-теолог внутри Чарльза, тот самый, который ночами штудировал древние тексты в семинарии и все еще хотел стать профессором, потрясен. Он будет всего лишь одним из множества голосов там, но это невероятно быть даже шепотом среди тех, кто может пересмотреть литургию!  


Покинуть Нью-Йорк на год или даже три...  


Как он мог подумать о том, чтобы даже начать сомневаться, стоит ли принять ту честь, которую отец Джером оказал ему? Тем не менее он сомневался.  


Отец Джером выглядел очень довольным своим планом.  


— Разумеется, не в моей компетенции принимать такие решения, но я поговорю с монсеньором. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.  


_Самоконтроль_ , — говорит себе Чарльз. — _Самопознание_.  


— Это... исключительная честь для меня... но она не должна быть оказана мне из-за моей слабости.  


— Ты неправильно понял, — морщинистое лицо отца Джерома расплылось в улыбке. — Ты нужен нам, отец Чарльз. Все, что эта церковь может сделать, чтобы удержать тебя, должно быть сделано. И твой голос — один из тех, которые я хотел бы, чтобы были услышаны в Риме.  


— Вы слишком хорошо думаете обо мне.  


Отец Джером медленно покачал головой.  


— Нет, я так не считаю.  


Было ужасно испытывать такое доверие, даже от своего исповедника. Особенно от него.  


Потому что Чарльз признался на исповеди, что влюблен. Но не сказал в кого.  


* * *  


Конечно, он давно понял это о себе. Девушки никогда не привлекали его взгляд так, как должны были по рассказам взрослых. А вот парни привлекали, и Чарльз впитал мысли о том, что это постыдно, задолго до того, как узнал, что это такое.  


Теперь он осознавал, что огромный стыд был частью, сыгравшей свою роль в его решении стать священником.  


Несмотря на все доказательства, что он был благословлен, на всю необычайную симпатию от заверений в своей одаренности от коллег, его призвание в первую очередь оформилось из прозаичной мысли о том, что он никогда не женится. Жена должна быть любима своим мужем — и телом, и душой. Если он не может дать этого женщине, значит он никогда не сможет справедливо принять на себя обязательства супружества. Ему было больно от мысли, что он никогда не будет иметь детей... до сих пор больно... но такова была цена честной жизни. Только осознав это, он решил, что станет священником.  


Это решение казалось таким правильным. Предназначением свыше. Других парней, которые не приставали к девушкам, жестоко дразнили. Но не Чарльза. Конечно, дети в школе считали его безнадежно занудным и немного странным, но его набожность вызывала некоторое уважение. Те, кто чувствовал себя отверженным и одиноким, иногда доверялись ему, потому что он производил впечатление надежного человека. Это уменьшало одиночество самого Чарльза.  


Семинария стала первым местом, в котором он напрямую столкнулся с тем, что чувствует по отношению к другим мужчинам. Они жили вместе, спали в одной комнате. Ходили слухи про разные дружеские связи — слишком интимные, слишком скрытные. Тогда к Чарльзу пришло понимание того, что сексуальные отношения между двумя мужчинами возможны. Он даже решил, что его собственная теология не требует осуждать то, что является большим, чем просто физическое удовольствие. Очевидно же, что самая маленькая и мелочная ненависть — куда больший грех, чем самая неправильная любовь.  


Тем не менее он никогда не позволял себе ничего такого, за исключением редких бессловесных увлечений. Чарльз поклялся служить Господу. Он поклялся соблюдать целибат. Ибо несмотря на то, что изначально он выбрал этот путь как укрытие, он был преисполнен решимости пройти по нему истинно. Обещание, данное Богу, не должно быть нарушено.  


И все же этот путь привел его к Эрику.  


* * *  


— Мат в три хода.  


Чарльз уже знал это, когда Эрик двигал свою королеву по доске.  


— Ты слишком хорош для меня.  


— Вряд ли, учитывая, что ты выиграл последние две партии.  


Поздняя пятничная ночь (суббота была единственным днем недели, когда Чарльз не служил утреннюю мессу). Они в квартире Эрика. Обстановка в ней поистине спартанская, но все еще роскошная по сравнению с убогими комнатами Чарльза с их древней потрепанной мебелью и изъеденным молью одеялом. Каждый допивал по второму пиву. Вначале Эрик дразнил его за готовность выпить, пока Чарльз не отметил, что он перепутал римских католиков с южными баптистами. Они сидели за столом Эрика, рядом с кондиционером, дребезжавшим в оконной раме. Из окна доносился гул проезжающих машин и иногда долетали обрывки музыки.  


Эрик был одет просто, но по сравнению с Чарльзом он выглядел почти изысканно. На нем была белая хлопковая футболка, подчеркивавшая его отличную физическую форму, простые брюки цвета хаки обтягивали бедра. Тем временем Чарльз был в дешевых черных брюках и рубашке с коротким рукавом, которые он носил всегда. Его шею обхватывал белый воротник, который он носил постоянно последние несколько лет и думал, что перестал замечать его жесткость. До недавнего времени.  


Возвращаясь в своих воспоминаниях к зиме, он отметил, что надевал подаренные Рейвен замечательные свитера каждый раз, когда шел в офис социальной помощи иммигрантам. Тщеславие.  


Эрик поднес холодную бутылку пива к своему лицу и ненадолго прижал к щеке. Чарльзу тоже захотелось ощутить это простое прохладное прикосновение.  


— Это удивительно, что в такую жару мы оба соображаем достаточно ясно для игры, — его улыбка была яркой в полуосвещенной комнате. — Возможно, нам лучше сделать паузу до осени.  


Осень. Чарльз задумался, стоит ли сказать, и в этот же момент понял, что просто обязан.  


— Осенью я, возможно, уеду в Рим.  


— Рим? — Эрик поднял бровь. — Святая святых! Это должно быть честь для тебя. Что-то вроде конференции или лекции?  


Второй Ватиканский собор, очевидно, мог считаться «конференцией» или чем-то вроде. Но Чарльз знал, о чем на самом деле спрашивает Эрик.  


— Это больше, чем просто поездка. Я буду на долгосрочном назначении. Не постоянном, но... может быть год. Может быть больше.  


Эрик дернул головой, будто внезапно попытался скрыть свою реакцию.  


— О. Я... я и не думал.  


Их взгляды встретились, но лишь на мгновение. Ножки стула проскрежетал по полу, Эрик встал и отошел к окну. Он смотрел на темную улицу, возможно, в поисках того самообладания, за которое боролся Чарльз.  


До этого момента Чарльз не был уверен. Он предполагал — надеялся, если быть честным с собой — но не знал наверняка. Той вполне реальной любви, которую Эрик до сих пор чувствовал к Магде, было достаточно, чтобы затуманить восприятие Чарльза. Когда он посмотрел через комнату на Эрика, его сердце должно было разбиться за них обоих, но вместо этого он почувствовал безумную, безрассудную радость.  


Слишком эгоистичную радость. Он осознавал это.  


Чарльз тоже встал.  


— Это к лучшему. Ты ведь понимаешь, не так ли?  


Эрик в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  


— Какое-то время вдали отсюда — немного ясности..., — Чарльз пытался найти нужные слова, затем понял, что они не придут, потому что он не говорил всю правду. Но как он мог сказать правду, не ранив их обоих еще больше?  


Голос Эрика был грубым, когда он сказал:  


— Я с самого начала знал, что ты принадлежишь церкви. И если я забыл об этом, то это только моя вина.  


— Нет. Я тоже забыл.  


Наконец Эрик снова повернулся лицом к Чарльзу. Его улыбка была такой печальной, такой покорной, что безумная радость в сердце Чарльза разбилась о ее мелководье.  


— Я буду скучать.  


— Я тоже.  


Они подошли друг к другу. Объятие было неуклюжим поначалу, но затем Чарльз подумал, что это, возможно, их единственный раз, и сильнее обхватил руками плечи Эрика. Эрик прижал его ближе к себе, и так они неподвижно стояли в тишине долгое время.  


Чарльз никогда раньше не испытывал простого уюта объятий любимого человека, ни разу за всю свою жизнь. Вместо вины или стыда, которые он должен был ощутить, или развратной похоти, которую некоторые священники ассоциируют с гомосексуальным желанием, он почувствовал только любовь.  


_— Почему? — взмолился Чарльз. — Господь, почему я ощущаю благодать в объятиях мужчины, с которым не могу быть вместе? Как эта любовь может быть грехом в твоих глазах? Почему следовать за тобой значит пожертвовать той близостью с другим человеком, которую я мог бы иметь с Эриком?_  


Ответа не было, и слезы наполнили его глаза. Он попытался сморгнуть их назад, но одна капля собралась на его скуле, прочертила дорожку вдоль лица и упала на футболку Эрика. Они стояли в такой тишине, что он четко услышал звук падения капли.  


Эрик тоже его услышал. А может просто почувствовал влагу на своем воротнике.  


— Чарльз. Не надо, — он отстранился достаточно, чтобы заглянуть Чарльзу в лицо. Чарльз покраснел, чувствуя, что не может справиться с дрожью. И все же ему не было стыдно, что Эрик видит его таким.  


Мягко и осторожно Эрик поцеловал влажную дорожку на его щеке.  


Чарльз знал, что не должен, что это будет нечестно по отношению к ним обоим, но потянулся к его губам, поймав себя только тогда, когда Эрик тоже потянулся к нему. На какой-то момент они замерли в ужасной нерешительности, близко, но все еще недостаточно, каждый боялся, каждый ждал, что сделает другой.  


Но это именно Чарльз соединил их губы в поцелуе.  


Один быстрый нежный поцелуй. Еще один. И еще. Губы Эрика поймали и захватили его собственные, переплавляя всю внутреннюю печаль в бездумное блаженство. Чарльз осознал лишь момент, когда губы Эрика разомкнулись, а затем поддался поцелую, который всецело его поглотил.  


— Ох, — прошептал он, когда они отстранились, переводя дыхание. — Это проще, чем кажется.  


— Что?  


— Поцелуи.  


Несмотря на эмоциональность момента, ужас на лице Эрика практически заставил Чарльза рассмеяться.  


— Я и не подозревал, что ты был таким прилежным священником. Неужели, никогда? Ни разу?  


— Была пара девушек в старшей школе, но только легкие поцелуи, правда, — Чарльз провел пальцами по волосам на затылке Эрика. — Это был первый поцелуй, которого я по-настоящему хотел.  


— Тогда ты должен получить еще один.  


— Эрик. Нет.  


Они не размыкали объятий, но все же были слишком далеко друг от друга.  


— Когда ты уезжаешь в Рим? — наконец спросил Эрик.  


— Еще окончательно неизвестно, поеду ли я. Но, если все получится — возможно, через шесть недель.  


— Мы увидимся до этого? Помимо работы. Ты же не перестанешь приходить в офис, правда?  


— Конечно, нет, — их работа была слишком важна, чтобы отказаться от нее из-за личных переживаний. — И мы сыграем еще одну партию в шахматы. Я обещаю тебе это.  


— Чарльз.  


— Прости меня. Я не хотел быть таким косноязычным, — он вздохнул. — Да. Мы увидимся. Я знаю, что нам нужно поговорить. Но сейчас я должен идти.  


— Должен? — от низких ноток в голосе Эрика спина Чарльза покрылась мурашками.  


— Да, думаю, я должен.  


Объятия распались, каждый из них отстранился одновременно. Эрик убедился, что Чарльз не забыл роман, который хотел одолжить. И спустя пять минут Чарльз уже был на улицах Нью Йорка. Горячий воздух покрыл кожу капельками пота под грубой тканью его дешевой одежды. По всем правилам он должен был чувствовать вину. Но несмотря на то, насколько ошеломленным и огорченным Чарльз был, он не мог избавиться от стойкого ощущения радости.  


Было не похоже, что это отдалило его от Бога. Скорее, сделало его ближе.  


_Иллюзия_. Прошептал он себе. _Подтверждение. Рационализация._  


Чарльз не надеялся понять, что же он на самом деле чувствует этим вечером. В данный момент он мог только идти домой, все еще ощущая тепло объятий Эрика.


	2. Глава 2

— Ты даже не подумаешь об этом? — морщинистое лицо отца Джерома выражало неодобрение.  


— Я очень много думал об этом. Но я не должен ехать в Рим. Участвовать во Втором Ватиканском соборе — это священная миссия. Она не должна быть чем-то, что я сделаю, только чтобы сбежать от своих собственных сомнений.  


— Мы в любом случае должны послать тебя туда.  


Чарльз покачал головой.  


— Это только отложит неизбежный конфликт. Побег от принятия решения бесполезен в конечном счете.  


Возможно, он откажет Эрику, но если он сделает это, то только ради своего призвания, а не из-за неуверенности в себе.  


Отец Джером вздохнул, насыпая хлопья в их треснутые миски, пожертвованные на благотворительность, а затем признанные слишком изношенными даже для бедняков.  


— Ты еще не решил? Или пытаешься смягчить удар?  


— Нет. Еще не решил, — было очень сложно встречаться взглядом с отцом Джеромом. Вместо этого Чарльз рассматривал коробку с хлопьями, на которой Вуди Вудпекер утверждал, что «Сладкие хлопья — это круто». — Я верю в то, что я делаю. Я верю в свое призвание. Незаменимых людей не бывает, но тут есть работа для меня, и я это знаю. Но с некоторых пор есть... так много всего, в чем я больше не уверен.  


Отец Джером мудро решил не любопытствовать дальше. Он просто добавил молоко в миски и несколько минут они ели в тишине, нарушаемой только хрустом хлопьев.  


Наконец Чарльз сказал:  


— Я останусь здесь до осени. К этому времени я сделаю свой выбор. Или я буду просить об отстранении...  


Слово тяжело повисло между ними. Чарльз никогда не думал о том, чтобы перестать быть священником. И всего лишь произнесенная вслух эта фраза омрачила маленькую кухню.  


— ... или о переводе. Возможно, за границу, — его талант преподавания английского не должен быть потрачен впустую. — Как бы я не любил этот приход, я знаю, что так больше продолжаться не может. Что-то должно измениться.  


— Ты знаешь — я всегда готов выслушать, — сказал отец Джером. — В исповедальне или более неформально — за картами во время ужина. В любое время. Кроме того, когда Микки Мэнтл на поле.  


Так приятно было рассмеяться в ответ. Чарльз пожал руку отца Джерома и почувствовал волну благодарности.  


— Вы настоящий друг. И настоящий фанат «Янкиз». Разве может быть комбинация лучше?  


— Избавь меня от этого, — отец Джером вернулся к своим хлопьям. — Я же знаю, за кого ты на самом деле болеешь. Видел шляпу "Метс" в твоем чемодане.  


* * *

Следующий день, согласно расписанию, он должен был провести в офисе социальной помощи иммигрантам. Постыдное предвкушение наполняло его до того момента, как он вошел в офис. Внутри было около полудюжины волонтеров — каждый занят своим делом — и Эрик, едва взглянувший в его сторону.  


— Доброе утро, отец Чарльз, — холодно бросил он.  


Это было больно, но Чарльз понял, как понимал всегда: Эрику еще больнее. Признавшись в своих чувствах, когда он все еще был так запутан, поощряя их, пусть даже парой голодных поцелуев, он переложил на плечи Эрика ту ношу, которую должен был нести в одиночестве. Не удивительно, что Эрику было больно, и он не знал, как себя вести.  


Но если любовь сбила его с пути, то она же может и направить его.  


— Доброе утро, — Чарльз улыбнулся в ответ настолько тепло, насколько мог. — Я вижу, кухня нуждается в еще одной тщательной уборке.  


В этот раз он орудовал металлической мочалкой в одиночестве. На кухне было жарко, как в печи, и работать было очень утомительно. Но Чарльз продолжал убирать, не давая себе передышки, пока не услышал в дверях голос Эрика.  


— Тщательней.  


— Я пытаюсь, — он сел на пятки, колени болели, кожа на пальцах была содрана. Чувства Эрика были заперты где-то глубоко внутри, но под самой поверхностью Чарльз ощутил истощение. — Ты устал.  


— Я не могу спать, — голос Эрика надломился на последнем слове, хотя Чарльз уже знал, что это он является причиной его терзаний.  


— Эрик...  


— Все в порядке, — Эрик вошел в кухню, оставляя следы от ботинок на влаге свежевымытого пола. Дверь захлопнулась позади него.  


В этот момент Чарльз испытал одно из своих наиболее ярких видений. Иногда он совершенно не понимал, что чувствует человек. Иногда же это было так, будто он в буквальном смысле видит сквозь сознание человека, смотрит его глазами. Сквозь сознание Эрика он увидел себя в его руках. В его постели. Имея превосходство в весе, Эрик овладевал Чарльзом, все еще одетым в церковные облачения, целенаправленно оскверняя его служение. Похотливая чувственность видения, злость Эрика не только на Чарльза, но и на саму церковь были пугающими и оскорбительными. Чарльз поднялся, прикладывая руку к ноющей спине и не понимая, как реагировать.  


Но Эрик сказал только:  


— Ты в порядке?  


Несмотря на весь гнев и разочарование, забота Эрика о нем была сильнее. В который раз Чарльз восхитился тем даром, который имел — возможностью видеть тех внутренних демонов, с которыми борется человек. Это позволяло ему видеть смелость и поощрять те победы, которые иначе остались бы неизвестными.  


— Это тяжелое время. Но да, я в порядке.  


— Когда ты будешь знать по поводу Рима? — спросил Эрик. — Я просто должен знать... я хочу знать, когда это будет точно известно. Не более того.  


Чарльз очень тщательно обдумывал, как правильно ответить. Эрик не торопил его. Они просто стояли там, вдыхая запах "Комета", металлическая мочалка все еще была зажата в ладони Чарльза.  


Наконец он сказал:  


— То, что произошло между нами, изменило меня. Я не поеду в Рим или куда-либо еще на временное назначение. Или я буду просить о постоянном переводе, куда-то очень далеко, или я откажусь от сана священника.  


В глазах Эрика было столько надежды, сколько и мужества, понадобившегося ему, чтобы сказать:  


— Быть священником значит для тебя все.  


— Должно значить. И значило, — Чарльз вздохнул. — Быть священником значит для меня больше, чем что бы то ни было. Но с некоторых пор это не значит для меня все. А должно быть так, иначе это бессмысленно.  


— Я не хотел отбирать это у тебя.  


— Я знаю. И я хочу быть с тобой честным — что бы я ни решил, какой бы путь я ни выбрал, это решение будет основано только на моих отношениях с Богом и его церковью. Ты не должен винить себя. Это никоим образом не связано с тобой.  


— Нет, — голос Эрика был тихим, взгляд пристальным. — Я связан с тобой.  


Чарльз вновь ощутил ту же безумную, эгоистичную радость.  


— А я с тобой, — прошептал он. — Но моя любовь к Господу должна направить меня.  


Эрик кивнул, принимая это. Какое великодушие нужно иметь, какую бескорыстную любовь испытывать, чтобы вот так принять суждения другой церкви? И все это ради Чарльза.  


— Тебе понадобится время.  


— Да. Я буду здесь, конечно, но мне лучше не приходить в твою квартиру, — _какое-то время_ , почти сказал он, но вовремя одернул себя.  


— Значит, шахматы в парке. Я имею ввиду, когда ты будешь готов.  


Чарльз кивнул.  


— Я подразумевал именно это, когда сказал, что мы еще не закончили игру.  


— Извини, что был груб тогда, наверху.  


— Ты не должен извиняться передо мной. Ведь это именно я все усложнил. И я ненавижу себя за то, что сделал тебе больно.  


Но Эрик покачал головой.  


— Эта боль стоит того, чтобы знать, что ты беспокоишься обо мне. Всего лишь знать.  


* * *

Чарльз не мог уснуть. Его мучило великодушие Эрика и тот контраст, который оно составляло чудовищному эгоизму, который, похоже, захватил его самого. Он ранил Эрика, украл поцелуй и теперь размышлял о том, чтобы покинуть служение — не только церковь, которая справится и без него, но также тех людей, которым он ежедневно оказывал помощь. И хотя он всегда знал, что слаб и подвержен ошибкам, как и любой другой человек, столкнуться с доказательством этого было неприятно.  


Это, конечно, подчеркивало необходимость обета целомудрия. Чарльз должен был посвятить свою жизнь прихожанам и всем нуждающимся, с равной преданностью заботясь о каждой отдельной душе. А это невозможно сделать, когда одно имя замирает непроизнесенным на его губах, когда один образ просвечивает сквозь все, что он видит вокруг себя. Разве это не является достаточным доказательством того, что он сбился с пути?  


Чарльз попросил редкий выходной, который получил явно благодаря некоторому вмешательству отца Джерома. Взял билет на поезд, чтобы пройтись ветреными аллеями национального парка на севере штата, вдохнуть свежего воздуха, напомнить себе о маленьких чудесах окружающей его природы и вернуть утерянное душевное равновесие. Помимо этого единственного исключения он полностью погрузился в рутину повседневности. Возможно, чтобы пройти путь, он должен просто идти по нему. Может быть, возвращение к обязанностям и их соблюдение восстановит его пошатнувшуюся веру в свое призвание. И в самом начале ему показалось, что это работает.  


Он продолжал просыпаться на рассвете. Читал молитвы. Служил мессы. Два дня в неделю работал в офисе социальной помощи иммигрантам, усерднее, чем когда-либо. Их с Эриком отношения были очень теплыми, но осторожными и немного печальными, как будто кто-то близкий для них обоих умер. В самые загруженные дни, когда он был завален церковными обязанностями с момента пробуждения и до поздней ночи, идея какой-либо другой жизни казалась ему не более чем далекой мечтой.  


А потом было крещение малышки Кэтрин.  


Это была обычная церемония, по большей части. Оба родителя выглядели уставшими из-за недостатка сна, но светились от гордости. Дедушки держали камеры, бабушки надели свои лучшие шляпы. Малышка Кэтрин была крохотная, но здоровая, и уже обзавелась копной темных волос. Как и всегда, беря младенца на руки, Чарльз улыбнулся ей, давая понять, что она в безопасности и в надежных руках.  


— Вы посмотрите, — сказал один из друзей четы, мужчина, чьего сына Чарльз крестил несколько месяцев назад. — Тут же перестала хныкать. Вот что я скажу вам, падре, вы отлично управляетесь с такими малютками.  


Чарльз снова почувствовал старую боль от понимания, что у него никогда не будет собственных детей. Ему пришло в голову, что было бы легче покинуть церковь, если бы он влюбился в женщину, а не в мужчину — ведь тогда он мог бы стать отцом.  


Но когда он совершал церемонию, вовсе не собственная бездетность давила на него, а усталое счастье, которое было между родителями Кэтрин. То, как они поддерживали друг друга. Как тоненький звук, который издала Кэтрин, заставил их обменяться взглядами и улыбнуться, будто они хотели пошутить об этом, но понимали, что сейчас не время. Даже вспышка раздражения матери, когда отец зевнул в ответственный момент. Как хорошо они знали друг друга. Как уверены были в том, что разделяют самые сокровенные мысли друг друга. Как сообща они приняли бессрочное обязательство воспитания ребенка. Это была радость семьи — радость от чувства близости, связи, поддержки.  


_Я связан с тобой_ , сказал Эрик. То, что они с Эриком могли бы иметь, настолько отличалось в частности, и в то же время было так похоже по своей сути. На секунду он представил их с Эриком, воспитывающих ребенка вместе. Это было так невозможно, но выглядело настолько радостно и правильно, что Чарльз не мог понять, почему это не может стать реальностью.  


И пока он поливал водой лоб Кэтрин, пока его рот произносил другие слова, он понял, что думает о фразе из Книги Бытия: _Нехорошо быть человеку одному_.  


* * *

В следующую пятницу, закончив последний урок в офисе социальной помощи иммигрантам, Чарльз зашел к Эрику. Как и обычно, тот был окружен бумагами, на которые смотрел так свирепо, что они должны были вот-вот загореться. Не в первый раз Чарльз подумал, что ему не подходит работа социального служащего. Он должен был родиться в те времена, когда вместо этого мог бы носить доспехи и орудовать мечом во имя справедливости.  


— Застрял тут?  


Эрик поднял взгляд, удивленный, но явно обрадованный — после поцелуя они свели до минимума разговоры друг с другом наедине.  


— На этот раз правила пожарной безопасности.  


— Если пожар не угрожает нам прямо сейчас, то я подумал — уже поздно, и мы могли бы взять пару сэндвичей на ужин и съесть их в парке.  


Реакция Эрика была такой неопределенной — он не был уверен, будет ли их разговор причиной для радости или печали. Но сказал только:  


— Я бы не отказался.  


Спустя полчаса они сидели на скамейке под раскидистым деревом, пытаясь насладиться пребыванием вне стен помещения. Гнетущая летняя жара давила на город даже в этот последний час перед сумерками. Чарльз вытирал взмокший лоб не менее влажным запястьем. От него не укрылось то, как поблескивает от выступившей влаги кожа Эрика.  


Это было явным поводом дать себе согрешить. Но также это было шансом понять.  


— Ты уже решил? — спросил Эрик с присущей ему прямолинейностью.  


— Нет. Я думал так много, но... это сложно.  


— Могу представить, — Эрик завернул свой сэндвич обратно в бумагу, хотя даже не притронулся к нему. — Я не хотел становиться между тобой и твоим Богом.  


— Ты не стал. Не смог бы, — Чарльз набрал полный рот куриного салата, медленно прожевал его, раздумывая, стоит ли задать вопрос. — Мы никогда не обсуждали, во что веришь ты.  


— Ты никогда не спрашивал.  


— Ты бы подумал, что я пытаюсь обратить тебя в свою веру.  


— Только поначалу, — Эрик тяжело вздохнул. — Я не верю в Бога. Возможно, это оскорбит тебя, но это так.  


Чарльз нахмурился.  


— Но... ты соблюдаешь кошер, ходишь в синагогу, и я слышал, как ты говорил о своем ребе.  


— Ребе Каплан возглавляет группу людей, которые считают иудаизм частью нашего наследия и моральной философией. Но лишь немногие из нас верят в Бога, о котором говорит Тора. Я перестал верить после Освенцима, — взгляд Эрика был где-то далеко, в месте, которое только он сейчас мог видеть. — У Бога есть два имени, оба упоминаются в Книге Бытия. Первое — его имя как Бога милосердия, второе — как Бога справедливости. Я думал, это для того, чтобы показать нам — в мире есть место и для того, и для другого. Но то, что произошло с моими родителями, не имело ничего общего ни с милосердием, ни со справедливостью.  


Еще одна вспышка видения — сознание Эрика и его собственное каким-то образом были так близки, что это случалось намного чаще между ними — и Чарльз почувствовал доброту Якоба и Эди Леншерр, ощутил любовь их сына, еще более крепкую после стольких лет разлуки.  


Секундой позже Эрик добавил:  


— Спасибо, что не говоришь мне, будто все это произошло по воле Господа.  


— Я бы никогда не сказал ничего настолько... абсурдного, — Чарльз с трудом подбирал слова. — Бог, по воле которого произошел Освенцим, который желал того, что там произошло... такой Бог был бы неотличим от любой рациональной идеи дьявола. Поклонение такому Богу было бы абсолютно аморальным.  


— Тогда где был твой Бог, когда они погибли? — Это было обвинением, но не горьким. Эрик действительно хотел знать, что Чарльз ответит.  


Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем он смог подобрать слова.  


— Я верю, что Бог был с твоими родителями. Я верю, что он страдал так же, как страдали они. Что он чувствовал весь их страх, и их боль, и все, что они оставили позади. Я верю, что он был рядом с ними в их последний момент. Что они осознали — он заметил их. Он понял их. Что Бог и через него вся вселенная взбушевались против несправедливости их смерти, чествуя их жизни и приветствуя их в совершенной и бесконечной любви.  


Какое-то время Эрик потрясенно молчал, и Чарльз подумал, что, возможно, сказал глупость. Его понимание Бога было таким очевидным для него, но могло ли это быть хоть каким-то утешением для Эрика? Не была ли даже попытка такого утешения унижением или банальностью?  


Но Эрик сказал:  


— Я воспринимаю мир по-другому. Но я рад, что ты видишь его таким.  


Они улыбнулись друг другу, в равной степени чувствуя благодарность за то, что были услышаны. И снова Чарльз почувствовал трепет _правильности_ , возникший из того доверия, которое было между ними. У человека должен быть кто-то, с кем можно поделиться своими мыслями, поговорить о том, что причиняет больше всего боли или является слишком личным. Даже самый лучший исповедник в мире не сможет удовлетворить эту потребность так, как человек, которого ты любишь.  


Они доели сэндвичи, выбросили мусор и стали прогуливаться по периметру парка. Сумерки сделали тени мягче.  


— Кое-что удивляет меня, — сказал Эрик. — Тебя, похоже, никогда не беспокоило то, что... хорошо, что фактически мы оба мужчины.  


— Я знал о гомосексуальности и раньше. Кроме этого, очень многое можно узнать, слушая исповеди.  


— Могу представить. Но в твоей церкви это считается грехом.  


— А в твоей нет?  


— Большинство евреев считают это безнравственным. Но некоторые из нас верят, что это фундаментальная часть человеческой природы. Не заслуживающая порицания. Я благодарен за то, что живу и работаю с теми, кто согласен с этим.  


Непроизнесенными остались слова: _«Это то, чего нет у тебя»_. Чарльз понял, что сейчас Эрик борется за него, но борется честно.  


— Я никогда не следовал догмам необдуманно, — сказал Чарльз. — В католической вере намного больше философских течений, чем считает большинство непосвященных.  


— Но разве ты не считаешь это грехом? Разве ты не посоветовал бы кому-либо в этой ситуации уходить, не оглядываясь?  


— Я не знаю, — Чарльз остановился, внезапно почувствовав, что очень устал. Раньше расхождения между его собственной верой и учением церкви казались незначительными, такими, которые он мог обойти от случая к случаю, надеясь позже найти истину. Но сейчас, когда эти расхождения раскалывали его сердце пополам, он понял, насколько был наивен. — Если бы я знал, то уже, наверное, принял бы решение. Но я раз за разом обдумываю все это и до сих пор не могу найти ответ.  


Эрик положил руку на его плечо.  


— Я не хотел давить на тебя.  


— Ты все делаешь правильно. Мне нужен кто-то, кто будет задавать вопросы. Это помогает.  


— Уже поздно. А мы так и не добрались до шахматных столов, — они стояли у начала улицы, которая вела к квартире Эрика, всего в десяти кварталах отсюда. — Я понимаю, что ты вряд ли согласишься зайти ко мне.  


Он говорил вовсе не о шахматах, и они оба знали это. В другое время Эрик бы извинился за использование такого предлога, но Чарльзу не были нужны никакие извинения. Этот этап они уже прошли.  


Чарльз встретил его взгляд и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.  


— Я мог бы.  


Глаза Эрика расширились. Надежда и желание в них заставили Чарльза подумать, что он должен ухватиться за ближайший фонарный столб, чтобы не упасть. Но он все еще оставался на ногах.  


— Ты мог бы? Ты уверен?  


— Да.  


— Ты нарушаешь свой обет из-за меня.  


— Обет целомудрия подразумевает нечто больше, чем тело. Он подразумевает сердце. Мой обет уже нарушен.  


Было еще кое-что, помимо этого. Чарльз не хотел, чтобы его решение было выбором между известным и неизвестностью. Если он рассматривает возможность жизни с Эриком после отстранения от сана, то должен узнать больше о том, какой будет эта жизнь. Но он не собирался использовать Эрика только в качестве эксперимента.  


И любовь Эрика, среди прочего, призывала его к честности. Отрицание того, что они чувствовали, отказ действовать согласно этому и было, по сути, ложью.  


— Я не могу обещать, что приду к тебе еще когда-либо, — сказал Чарльз тихо. Небо над ними осветилось закатным солнцем. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто должен... уговорить меня, или убедить — ничего такого. Может быть это нечестно, просить об этом и не обещать ничего конкретного. Но это твое решение. И я не забираю его у тебя.  


Эрик наклонил голову, внимательно рассматривая Чарльза, и ему вдруг стало совершенно ясно, что Эрик представляет еще один поцелуй. _Пожалуйста_ , подумал он, не понимая, кого умоляет и о чем.  


— Ну же, — Эрик кивнул в сторону дома. — Идем.  


* * *

Единственным спасением от удушающей жары служил громоздкий кондиционер в окне спальни Эрика. Он гудел и дребезжал, заглушая все звуки города, проникающие снаружи, и весь мир был где-то далеко, оставив их наедине друг с другом.  


_Момент, когда он снимает свой воротник, который он считал, будет таким значимым, а вместо этого практически потерявшийся в созерцании того, как раздевается Эрик. Его вспотевшая кожа, липнущая к коже Эрика, влажность волос под его ладонью, когда они целуются. Неумелые попытки коснуться Эрика, с трудом представляя, что делать или как двигаться. И Эрик — такой терпеливый, двигающийся так медленно._  


— Доверься себе, — прошептал Эрик, мягко дыша в ухо Чарльзу. — Отпусти себя.  


Как люди делают это? Чарльз провел всю жизнь, пытаясь контролировать свое тело и даже свои мысли. Он хотел подчиниться, но это было так сложно.  


— Я нервничаю.  


— Мы можем остановиться...  


— Нет, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста.  


_Эрик, толкнувший его на матрас. Горячие ладони на плечах Чарльза. Воздух, холодящий обнаженную грудь, пока Эрик поцелуями спускается ниже, и ниже. Голос Чарльза, повторяющий только «Ох, ох, ох...», снова и снова. Так глупо, но все же это часть того, чтобы отпустить себя. Влажный звук, с которым губы Эрика сжимаются вокруг него, скольжение и жар, и затем все это захватывает Чарльза — так быстро, так сильно, что ему кажется, что он разрывается на части._  


— Прости, — прошептал Чарльз, когда Эрик прижался губами к его бедру, а он снова смог говорить.  


— Чарльз, нет. Все в порядке.  


— Но я...  


— Все в порядке, — повторил Эрик. — Я бы отстранился, если бы не хотел этого.  


Так вот как все происходит? Чарльз никогда не позволял своим фантазиям зайти так далеко... не в деталях.  


— Ты уверен?  


— Уверен. Тебе понравилось?  


Если Эрик действительно не против, то...  


— Да. О, да. Это было потрясающе.  


Чарльз притянул Эрика к себе для еще одного поцелуя. Какое-то время они путались в простынях и друг в друге, молчаливо, беспорядочно, удовлетворенно. Но затем он почувствовал возбуждение Эрика, прижимающееся к его животу, и понял, что Эрик сдерживает себя ради него.  


_Отпусти себя_ , напомнил себе Чарльз. Он поцеловал лоб Эрика, его переносицу.  


— Могу я сделать то же самое для тебя?  


Взгляд Эрика горел желанием, но он сказал:  


— Только если ты этого хочешь.  


— Я хочу. Хочу.  


_Вкус плоти Эрика. Чувственная перегрузка от одновременного ощущения его бедер, сжимающих ребра Чарльза, его пульса — под ладонями и внутри собственного рта. Эрик, не издающий ни звука. Гул кондиционера. Страх от того, что он делает что-то не так. Взгляд вверх на Эрика, приоткрывшего рот, но все еще молчаливого в своей агонии удовольствия. Возбуждение, уверенность, большая развязность движений... то, как Эрик отзывается, и радость, от осознания того, что он сделал это для любимого человека..._  


— Я думал, ты сказал...  


— Не хотел... — Эрику пришлось остановиться и сделать глоток воздуха, прежде чем он смог продолжить. — Не хотел торопить тебя.  


Чарльз никогда бы не подумал, что все это может быть так приятно. У него даже не появилось желания вытереться, но Эрик сделал это для него — уголком простыни и все еще дрожащими руками.  


Они лежали рядом под холодным дыханием кондиционера. Сердце и разум Чарльза лихорадочно работали. Но он пытался успокоить свои мысли и просто быть в настоящем моменте. Эрик тоже молчал, растянувшись рядом.  


Наконец Чарльз пробормотал:  


— Я не удивлен, что именно так появляются дети.  


— Нам это точно не грозит. Чему они только учат вас в этой семинарии?  


— Я говорю не про _нас_. А про секс вообще. Конечно, это то, как люди создают жизнь.  


— Что ты имеешь в виду?  


— Это тайна, разве нет? То, зачем душе нужно тело, зачем это земное существование необходимо для нашей духовной жизни. То, как соединяются духа и плоть, — Чарльз оперся о локоть, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Эрика, когда он прочертил линию вдоль его подбородка. — Секс — это то, как мы исследуем тайну вместе. Не любовь как таковая, но ее иллюстрация, или отражение, что тебе больше нравится.  


Эрик покачал головой в ласковом замешательстве:  


— Ты надеешься найти Бога даже здесь?  


— Особенно здесь, — сказал Чарльз и снова поцеловал его.  


* * *

Следующий день был для Чарльза худшим за весь период. В нем проснулось... не раскаяние, но ужасная неуверенность в себе. Он никогда не думал, что секс может все еще ощущаться на следующий день — в чувствительности мышц, в болезненности зацелованных губ. Его тело напоминало ему о тех часах, которые он провел с Эриком, и ему было очень сложно не расценивать эти напоминания как своего рода предупреждение.  


Он не врал, когда говорил Эрику, что его обет целомудрия был нарушен еще до того, как они легли в постель. По крайней мере, он говорил правду так, как понимал ее тогда. Теперь же, когда он действительно познал секс, он знал, что потерял некую невинность, которая выходила за рамки простого факта потери девственности. Теперь Чарльз понимал волнительный трепет физического наслаждения. Он также чувствовал себя ближе к Эрику, чем когда-либо, и это, похоже, отдаляло возможность расставания с ним. Но это решение не должно быть принято в угоду его телу. Неужели секс настолько ослепил его?  


Даже его очарование таинственностью секса, его духовностью преследовало Чарльза тем утром, пока он выполнял свои приходские обязанности. Наслаждение, которое они получали друг от друга, не может создать жизнь — то, что он считал, лежит в основе этой тайны. Значит ли это, что их наслаждение было бессмысленным для Бога? Даже если он не осуждает других за гомосексуальные отношения, должен ли он сам следовать по этому пути? Может быть, если он не может стать отцом в буквальном смысле, то он должен в меру своих возможностей стать им в духовном смысле.  


Но все же он не сомневался — то, что произошло между ним и Эриком, было актом любви. И сколько бы доктрин он ни пытался вспомнить, он не мог думать об этом, как о грехе.  


Когда он надел свои белые облачения для вечерней мессы, то впервые за все время почувствовал себя мошенником. Как смеет он вставать перед людьми и проповедовать им, когда даже суток не прошло с того момента, как он так явно нарушил свой обет?  


Но месса началась.  


Чарльз повернулся лицом к прихожанам, и чувство, которое он испытал, было не его виной, а их любовью. Они улыбались и приветствовали его. Не зная о его несовершенстве, но зная о своем собственном, они верили, что он все равно принимает их.  


Многие из них приходили к нему на исповедь. Но только сейчас он понял так много из того, что руководствовало ими. Даже его Божий дар, его способность чувствовать их боль как свою собственную, не давала ему такого понимания и сопереживания. Но теперь Чарльз был един со своими прихожанами — в их отчаянии, их желаниях, их надеждах, их сомнениях.  


Его любовь к Эрику разбила стеклянную стену между ним и миром. Чарльз не стал худшим священником, познав романтические чувства, плотскую любовь, а возможно стал даже лучшим.  


Но если он останется верным своим обетам, то ему придется отречься от этой любви навсегда.  


* * *

— Вы недостаточно хорошо обдумали это, — сказал монсеньор.  


Чарльз покачал головой.  


— Я думал об этом все лето. Я абсолютно уверен.  


— Могу я узнать причину?  


— Святой Павел говорил, что лишь некоторым из нас дарована харизма целомудрия. Она не была дарована мне.  


— У вас были связи с членом церкви?  


— Нет. Ни с кем, так или иначе связанным с приходом, — Чарльз непроизвольно задумался, как бы он выглядел в глазах монсеньора, узнай тот, что его любовник еврей— лучше или хуже?  


Монсеньор изучал его, явно слишком смущенный, чтобы злиться так, как следовало бы ожидать.  


— Вы должен отдавать себе отчет, что многие священники ошибались. Есть способы, позволяющие оставить такие ошибки в прошлом. Мы можем подыскать вам другой приход, оградить вас от соблазна.  


— Все не так просто. Даже если бы у меня не было надежды быть с человеком, которого я люблю, я все равно должен покинуть церковь, — признание этого было похоже на падение с огромной высоты. Он построил всю свою жизнь вокруг церкви, еще с того времени, когда был мальчиком. И теперь это закончилось.  


— Когда вы были рукоположены, вы приняли обязательство жить в благодати.  


— Все крещеные призваны к праведности и благодати.  


— Опускаетесь до пустых фраз? Я был о вас лучшего мнения, отец Чарльз.  


Упрек был справедливым. Чарльз склонил голову, признавая это. Сейчас больше, чем когда-либо, он должен быть честным и искренним.  


— Мы принимаем наши обеты с верой в то, что наше целомудрие отражает целомудрие Иисуса Христа, что это позволяет нам следовать его путем, жить _во Христе_. Когда я влюбился, я должен был почувствовать, что отдалился от церкви. Отдалился от Бога. Но я почувствовал обратное.  


— Нарушение обетов не может сделать вас ближе к Богу.  


— Но сделало, — он не мог подобрать слов. — Я думал о таинствах, об их истинной природе. Каждое таинство — это знак благодати. Знак Божьей любви — видимый признак, через который Бог входит в нашу жизнь и делает нас ближе к себе. Любовь сделала это для меня. Чувствовать любовь к другому человеку — такое же истинное таинство, как и все остальные.  


Монсеньор выпрямился.  


— Вы знаете таинства, отец Чарльз. Ставить свою собственную жизнь в один ряд с ними — это богохульство.  


— Да. Это богохульство. Но это также то, во что я верю. И это больше, чем все остальное подтверждает, что я не могу продолжать быть священником. Основные верования церкви больше не являются моими, — Чарльз глубоко вдохнул. — И на этом мое служение должно быть окончено.  


* * *

Когда Эрик открыл дверь субботним утром, Чарльз наблюдал, как сонное выражение на его лице сменилась сначала замешательством, а затем внезапным пониманием. Возможно, это из-за чемодана, который Чарльз держал в руке, но вероятнее из-за того факта, что Чарльз теперь был одет в простую белую рубашку и серые брюки.  


— Ты не на мессе, — в очевидном потрясении выпалил Эрик.  


— Нет. И не похоже, что вернусь туда в ближайшее время, — все его тело ныло от усталости, и напряжение в груди, похоже, было болью его сердца, ставшей физической. — Я ушел. Отказался от сана священника.  


Эрик за локоть втянул Чарльза внутрь и закрыл за ним дверь. Без сомнения, эта новость обрадовала его, но он только положил руки на плечи Чарльза и спросил:  


— Ты в порядке?  


Чарльз не мог говорить. Он отрицательно покачал головой, и слезы покатились по его лицу.  


После этого они долго сидели на диване, Эрик обнимал его, позволяя восстановить самообладание, гладил его волосы, целовал его лоб. Чарльз хотел бы прийти к Эрику более радостно, но... лучше прийти честно, а в этот момент его душа страдала так сильно, как никогда раньше.  


Когда он немного успокоился, все еще в объятиях Эрика, то сказал:  


— Они не разрешат мне поддерживать контакты с Католической благотворительностью, с которой я работал последние два года. Даже в качестве волонтера. Если бы я просто признался в том, что переспал с тобой, они бы перевели меня в другой приход и забыли о том, что это вообще произошло. Но когда я сказал им правду, это было так, будто они хотят забыть _меня_.  


— Все они?  


— Кроме отца Джерома, — последнее, что он сделал этим утром, это обменял свою шляпу «Нью-Йорк Метс» на одну из шляп «Янкиз» отца Джерома. Они поклялись болеть за команды друг друга так же преданно, как за свои собственные... только если они не встретятся в Мировой серии — в этом случае клятва отменялась. — Но мне даже не разрешили оставить адрес в офисе, на случай если кто-то из прихожан захочет связаться со мной. Не будет никакого объяснения в газете. Только... сплетни и слухи. И надежда, что меня забудут.  


— Звучит так, будто они делают это назло.  


Чарльз хотел бы думать, что за этим стояли другие причины — стоящие выше заблуждений, но он больше не был уверен в этом.  


— Я хотел отречься от сана, — сказал он несчастно. — Но быть полностью изгнанным из церкви — это тяжело.  


Секунду спустя Эрик сжал его в объятиях.  


— Ты ведь все еще можешь вернуться. Не так ли?  


— Я принял решение. Это конец. Я не вернусь.  


Эрик поцеловал его, так осторожно, будто думал, что Чарльз может сломаться. Но потом он оживился.  


— Тебе нужен кофе.  


— Кофе?  


— Вообще-то тебе нужен бренди, но для него еще слишком рано, ты так не считаешь?  


Так они оказались в маленькой закусочной, с кофе и оладьями. После волнений последних недель просто завтракать вместе было так обыденно, и в то же время, Чарльз понял, что именно это и было ему необходимо. Жизнь продолжалась, так или иначе.  


— И что, это все? — спросил Эрик. — Твои связи с церковью разорваны?  


— Более-менее. Вообще-то мое отречение от сана не освобождает меня от обета целомудрия, — Чарльз попытался скрыть улыбку, когда Эрик чуть не разлил свой кофе. — Я должен получить отдельное освобождение от него, о котором я уже попросил.  


— Что-нибудь еще?  


— Я продолжаю хранить «неизгладимую священную печать» в своей душе.  


— Могу в это поверить, — сказал Эрик, и было похоже, что он действительно мог.  


Чарльз продолжил:  


— Я все еще могу совершать таинство Евхаристии, хоть я и не должен этого делать, — как будто он собирался бегать вокруг, случайным образом превращая хлеб в тело Христово. — Что более важно, я все еще могу исповедовать умирающих людей и даровать им отпущение грехов. Также я могу делать все, что позволено крещеным католикам, вроде крещения младенцев, находящихся под угрозой смерти. Но список того, чего я не могу, намного больше.  


— Что будешь делать теперь? В смысле, чем собираешься заниматься? — Эрик наклонился к нему через стол. — Все, что у меня есть — твое. Ты знаешь это. Но ты также знаешь, что это не так уж много.  


— Это невероятно щедрое предложение. Но я думаю, пришло время тратить семейные миллионы.  


— Чарльз, будь серьезнее. Ты должен подумать об этом.  


Эрик был так _обеспокоен_. Им все еще нужно было узнать так много друг о друге. Эта перспектива наполнила Чарльза медленно нарастающей радостью.  


— Я собираюсь поехать в наш семейный особняк в Уэстчестере сегодня вечером. Ты можешь поехать со мной? Можем взять билеты на утренний поезд, или ты можешь хотя бы раз сказать, что заболел. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты поехал со мной.  


— Я могу взять выходной, — сказал Эрик. — Твоя сестра... что мы ей скажем?  


— Правду. Рейвен поймет и будет деликатна, — и Эрик перестанет так волноваться по поводу его финансового положения. — А потом мы подумаем о том, что я должен делать дальше.  


— Ты придешь в офис социальной помощи иммигрантам во вторник. Так же, как и всегда. Я все еще его директор, и если я хочу, чтобы ты был там волонтером, то так и будет. Ты все еще нужен там, Чарльз. Ты столько всего еще должен сделать.  


Чарльз кивнул, зная, что это было правдой. Он все еще может служить. Он все еще может молиться и наставлять. Близость к другому человеку, которую он познал благодаря любви к Эрику, будет только помогать ему в этом. Он продолжит попытки распознать призыв Бога.  


Это был не конец его пути веры. Это было только начало.


End file.
